Operation: Recovery 001 Part 7: One Hour Later, The Final Chapter
One Hour Later I was charged up as much as I needed to be. I would run as fast as the Warthogs, and I could smash into incoming enemies. I was glad I was running instead of sitting in a Warthog. "Go!" The Warthogs drove at full speed and I ran with them. Three Hornets were behind us. The turrets fired at the Hornets. Three Super ODST's jumped off of the Hornet and landed on a truck behind us. One had a sniper rifle, the other a shotgun, and another brought down a machine gun turret. The Shotgun one jumped on a Warthog. I started to slow down and got behind the truck. I ran fast into the truck which pushed it off the bridge we were on. The turret fell with it, but everyone was fine. One ODST now had no weapon. He jumped on Slash's Warthog and started to punch the driver. Slash got on top of the Warthog and kicked the ODST off. The Sniper ODST sniped the driver and killed him which made the Warthog lose control. Slash grabbed the prisoners body and threw it at the ODST, pushing him a little. Slash hopped into the driver seat and started to shoot his magnum behind him. One Hornet was down. I jumped onto another Hornet and broke open the cockpit. I threw a sticky at the pilot which killed him and exploded the Hornet. I started running again. The Sniper was running across the edge of the bridge, which was pretty high up. He was sniping the prisoner Warthog, but he kept missing. The Shotgun ODST jumped on Slash's Warthog and kicked the turret guy out. The turret guy was dead. Slash shot the shotgun ODST and punched him in the crotch. The ODST fell off and landed on me. He started to shoot me with his shotgun. I told the turret guy to shoot at him and he did. The Marine threw a grenade in the Warthog. The prisoner in the side threw it backwards, which made a civilian car lose control. I jumped up and turned upside down. I continued to fall. The ODST was still on me. I turned onto my back and hit the ground, killing the ODST. I was hurt though. I crawled into the side of Slash's Warthog and shot at the sniper ODST with a Battle Rifle. I pushed him off the bridge and all three super ODST's were down. Slash kept driving at full speed. "Bail!"Slash and I jumped out of the Warthog and landed on the back of a truck. The Warthog crashed into the truck which pushed it a little. Slash and I started to fire at the last Hornet. The Hornet started to fire back. It shot missiles at the back of the truck. It pushed the truck and now the truck was on fire. I climbed to the top of the truck and Slash threw me the Sniper Rifle. I saw an ODST Warthog come up. I only had one bullet for the Sniper. I waited for a while and shot the pilot of the Hornet. The Hornet fell down and hit the Warthog, blowing up both. The prisoner Warthog drove up next to us. I threw the Sniper Rifle back to Slash. He pulled out his Magnum and aimed behind us. I pulled out a Shotgun and opened up the passenger seat of the truck. The man inside screamed and I kicked him out of the truck. He landed on the bridge safely and I got in the driver seat. Slash hung over the passenger seat and took my Battle Rifle. A Scorpion was waiting on the end of the bridge. Slash took my equipment and ran over to the Scorpion. He shot the driver and got into it. He shot at some incoming Hornets. A Pelican was coming in. It landed near the Scorpion and Agent California hopped out. He saw my truck coming up. I got to the Pelican and hopped out of the truck. I asked California if I could bring the prisoners and Slash along for now and he said alright. We all hopped into the Pelican and flew off. Back to the Mother of Invention. Category:Operation: Recovery 001